


When The Rain Falls I Fall Aswell

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatsune Miku has just broken up with her longest running relationship with a girl named Kagamine Rin. How does she feel about this? And what will happen to her and Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rain Falls I Fall Aswell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story!~ I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story! Prompt from The Random Otaku. Prompt: It wasn't my fault she took it so badly. She sould've known from the start that it wasn't going to last forever.

It wasn’t my fault she took it so badly. She should’ve known from the start that it wasn’t going to last forever. Of course, I suppose I had been a little mean to her, though I’m not sure what that entirely entails. She really was a sweet girl, and after all, she had been the longest relationship that I’ve ever had.

But the look in her eyes was pretty sad, so, I guess I don’t know what to feel. This is the only real time that I’ve questioned it; breaking up. I’ve sent my fair share of girlfriends crying, but this time I actually felt some remorse. Truthfully, I never really thought I would feel it.

So, that’s why, as she’s looking at me now, I feel like hugging her, and telling her everything’s going to be alright. So, I did. “Rin, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it! Please, please take me back!” I feel a cold wet tears stream down my face, and I sniffle in an attempt to stifle them, this is so unlike me. I was crying? I don’t understand…

Rin pushes me away, and I stare at her in disbelief. Was she, rejecting me? I apologized, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you want someone back? It was then I knew that I really did love Rin, and I wanted to stay with her. Rin’s eyes are teary as drops start trickling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Zatsune. I’m so sorry Miku, I really am. But if you don’t know how to be in a true relationship, or even know if you love someone right away, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to stay with you. I’m so sorry!”

And she ran off, gone to me. “Is it forever?” I whispered breathily as an abrupt storm of rain suddenly soaks me and my clothing to my skin. I stand there for a few moments, mentally collected the remnants of my memories of Rin and what had just happened.

I can remember Rin smiling and laughing as if it were just a few moments ago, but those memories now have a slightly dull fog of a façade over them, as if they were slipping away. And that’s when I collapse onto the ground and begin sobbing my heart out. I couldn’t imagine what I had even just done. I’m so sorry, Rin! I love you so much!

A few days later I saw Rin again, and I wanted to run and hold her close to me… But I didn’t, I wanted to respect Rin’s choice, so I could only look at her sadly when I saw her. And just for a moment, I saw her smile at me, like she used to. That alone made me feel a bit more content with how our relationship had gone.


End file.
